


Мэдчестер мертв

by lachance



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Одиночество придумали для промо-компании Тиндера.





	Мэдчестер мертв

Эми Уайнхаус. Как живая.

Бьянка не ненавидит ее, вообще-то. Бьянка смотрит на нее, как смотрела бы любая почтенная леди, лично заставшая мэдчестер и нью-вейв — на попытки сделать их ностальгией. Если ты хочешь рейв — иди и оторвись на рейве, куколка. Не приноси его туда, где люди просто работают.

Бьянка не хочет этого. Бьянка на это не ведется. Бьянка старше Адор на пятнадцать лет, и даже в их мире это что-то да значит. Она просто хочет сесть в маленький ржавый трейлер, едущий в Иллинойс, снять грим и пропустить два стаканчика шардоне, как ей, злой старой ведьме, и положено. Она вышла из этой любовной гонки еще лет десять назад. Просто наступает момент, когда ты больше никого не хочешь, тебя тошнит от людей. Тебя тошнит от того, что спустя пару-тройку десятков лет кому-то придется возиться с твоим пропыленным трупом. Вспоминать, что ты бы предпочла естественные похороны, как у евреев и мусульман, потому что время просто стать частью экосистемы. Хоть с чем-то в своей жизни наконец слиться в экстазе.

Она не хочет людей, и люди, слава тебе, господи, тоже ее не хотят.

Если, конечно, не вспоминать Адор. Адор — как святая богоматерь проституток: принимает всех.

Ее хочется успокоить — не первый проигрыш в твоей жизни и не последний, вытри сопли — и ей хочется помочь, и ее хочется научить. С ней много чего хочется сделать, и к материнскому инстинкту эти чувства не имеют никакого отношения. Запустить руку под ее плохо сшитую юбку, под ее маленькое хорошенькое белье. Напомнить, что не все в этом мире надираются в барах, чтобы повеселиться, есть и те, для кого это способ не выть от одиночества. Подпункт два точка один — единственный способ набраться храбрости утащить кого-то в клубный сортир, и хоть на две минуты стать частью чего-то целого. На это Бьянка не ведется тоже. Никакой быстрорастворимой еды с твоей язвой желудка, никакой быстрорастворимой любви, чтобы не подхватить сифилис, вот и все.

Адор хорошенькая, как модели той эпохи, когда на подиум наконец пришел секс. Хорошенькая до одури с ее худыми коленями и большими красными губами, с ее попытками балансировать между грязными панк-рокерами и нежными поп-старлетками. Бога ради, Бьянка на это не купится. Ее юность пришлась на время злых, потных подвальных вечеринок, когда Клуб 27 принимал новых членов по несколько раз в год. Это просто больше не работает. Мэдчестер мертв. Библиотека закрыта. Не арестованные и не повесившиеся расходятся по домам.

Адор и есть юность. Дешевая, как юности и положено. Легко продающая себя за гроши, танцующая в одной мокрой майке, уверенная, что Американский идол — ее билет в большой мир, и чертовски не готовая к разочарованиям. Соскрести с нее ногтем лубочную панк-рокерскую грязь — и останется чистая красивая кожа, не изуродованная ни скальпелем, ни бухлом, ни расстройством желудка.

И эта кожа мешает Бьянке жить. Она мешает ей говорить, что все в порядке. Шутить, что одиночество придумали для промо-компании Тиндера. Шутка паршивая, но, черт, Бьянка комедиант, и отбери у нее юмор — что останется-то?

Она старше Адор на пятнадцать лет, и они ничего не могут с этим сделать. Бьянка может быть ее феей-крестной, в лучшем случае, Бьянка может одолжить ей корсет. Потому что, если говорить начистоту, красивые девочки, рок-дивы, героиновые модельки с красивыми ногами — просто не выбирают таких, как она.

И потому что Бьянка этого не хочет, разумеется.

Адор обнимает ее со спины, Бьянка привычно беззлобно ворчит: «А теперь убери от меня свои чертовы руки, засунь в свою маленькую хорошенькую задницу и никогда больше оттуда не доставай», и — все сначала.


End file.
